Masks of the Unknown
by steven watemaker
Summary: [oneshot yaoi] Natsume absolutely detests Persona. But what Persona feels is the exact opposite [really dark fic. Lime. Onesided NatsumeXPersona... Slight mention of MikanXNatsume]


Note: I don't know why I am writing this... I don't write yaoi... But since I'm incredibly bored, I'll take on the challenge. Dedicated to Watanabe Emi, the yaoi princess whose stat gave me the idea for this fic.

Masks of the Unknown by Steven watemaker.

Persona... His alice brings death. His masks hides his true identity... Persona... His name reminds me of the greek actors in those history boks. Mask-wearing actors playing out roles... Distinguished only by that which covers their faces. no one knows what is behind the mask. All we know is that he, like Natsume, is a bringer of destruction.

Yes, he is the moderator of the dangerous alice type class. A class that not even the Alice Academy admits exists. They exist for the sole purpose of carrying out dark operations of the school... Yes.. The Alice academy has such a dark side. Persona is almost a personification of that dark side.

That is maybe the reason why Natsume carries a deep-seated hatred for him. Or is it?

He was forced to wear it... again. The Cat Mask. The device that has made him known in the underworld as "The Black Cat", also gives him much suffering and pain. Everytime he atepts to summon his fire, he is shocked. Sometimes you have to feel for the boy. So what did he do now? He probably misbehaved.

Oh yes.. Misbehave he did.

There he sat, in a cold, damp underground chamber. His hands and legs were tied to the wooden chair he was sitting on. He lost consciousness. sitting there, silent and in tghat pitiful state. Persona was pleased at his masterpiece.

Natsume starte stirring. His vision slowly focusing itself to reveal where he was. It was some sort of dungeon. he could hear the water from outside slowly driping in, making the room damp. sweat began to roll down his cheeks. when sensation returned to him, he felt something hot near him: a slowlydying hearth. There were torches lit inside the room. And in the far end, the one he detested the most: Persona.

"I see you're awake" he said.

Natsume learned to keep silent. he just looked away, aparently disgusted at his appearance. Persona moved closer and closer to his best student. an evil smile appearing in his lips.

"How was your sleep, Natsume?" He touched Natsume's chin with his pale, almost skeletal hand. Adorned by numerous rings to control his mark of death, the meta touched Natsume's bare flesh. He shivered, and looked at the slowly dying fire to his side. If he could just ignite it, he thought, maybe the cold feling he got from his teacher would disappear. No such luck.

"Don't even try using your alice" He said in that malicious voice, trying to wrench his head to look at him. Natsume resisted, but Serio's hand was too much for him, and he finally succumbed to his teacher's desire.

"Why don't you want to look at me? Is it my mask?" He gazed into his student's eyes. They were full of burning hatred.

Persona tok of his mask. His pale face contrasting the blood red mark on his cheek. He smiled again. He loved to torture his young toy.

Slowly, he began moving his head closer to Natsume's. He pressed his lips against Natsume's forhead. His lips felt like ice in natsume's skin.. He slowly started kissing further down.. intohis jaw, then his neck. Natsume was shivering... He was shaking in his seat. how he wished he could incinerate his chair and make a run for it. But he knew too well that his teacher was better than that. He knew that, in order to survive, he must let his teacher have fun with him first before he escapes..

Persona began playing with the child's chest, but not before he bit him where his shoulder began and his neck ended. He was taking off the cat's shirt, one by one the buttons came undone... Oh, how he loved his student's cries of agony as he did this. And yet, as he has done this so many times, he has not grown tired of it. It must be part of Natusme's allure that he can never have enough of him.

The hearth has completely died. The room was now cold... he heat from the torches did not reach him... And Persona's icy touch made his senses numb. He was devoid of all clothing now, Persona continually sucking up all the heat from him. his fire was not enough to give him the heat to survive. And as Persona was deriving pleasure from his molestation, Natsume's mind began to grow blank... dark.

Finally, before the last shred of reasoning and thought left Natsume, Persona was finished. He had his fill of what Natsume had in store for him. He was delighted that one the things he wanted most about Natsume was still there... all for his exclusive consumption.

Natsume managed completely regain consciousness. Shaking, he burned the ropes that bound him. He gathered his clothes and hastily put them on. No, He can't take no longer. The moment Persona turned his back he screamed. Fire erupted everywhere; the torches grew exponentially brighter, the hearth sprang to life, the chair and his remaining binds burned fiercely. He was going to kill this guy. He charged for him... Preparing to give him an early cremation.

"Tsk tsk tsk'

But persona was just too fast. The moment he was in range, Natsume was ready to burn him; but he was no longer able to. Persona fit the cat mask on his face before he could incinerate ny further. And the resulting shock it brought pulled him to his knees.

"Get up and get going now" Persona said in a sadistic, almost childish and sarcastic tone.

Natsume tried to get up, but his strength was gone.

"Oh, by the way Natsume" Persona quipped. "If you don't want your Sakura friend to die, you beter behave"

And he disappeared into the darkness. 


End file.
